Battlestar Galactica The Next Generation
by The people's Sgt
Summary: 25 years after arriving to an Earth in our future, Mankind fights another war against the Cylons. AU story that takes place in a universe where "The Company", Weyland Yutani from Aliens exists. Features "Racetrack" Edmondson. Rated T for profanity.
1. Prologue

Galactica: The Next Generation

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to **_**Battlestar Galactica**_** or the **_**Aliens **_**Franchise. I only own original characters. Some characters are named after friends of mine however their lives in this story's universe are my invention.**

**This story takes place roughly 20 years after the Colonials arrived to an Earth in our future. Most of the characters from the series will be mentioned in passing only with the exception of Hera Agathon who is a now a young woman in her twenties.**

**There will be no Aliens and Predators running around in this story either. Weyland-Yutani "The Company" will play a part in this story. **

** The premise is simple. What if the Colonials had arrived on Earth without destroying the Cylon home world? They find a futuristic Earth where Weyland-Yutani acquires Colonial and Cylon technology and use it to defend against the Cylon menace. After two decades of skirmishes with the Cylons, the war between man and machines gets hot again.**

**Prologue**

**MEMORANDUM (SECRET)**

**FROM: ALLEN LARKIN, CAPTIAN USS WOODHAVEN **

**TO: CORPORATE HEADQAURTERS WEYLAND-YUTANI **

**CORPORATION LOS ANGELES**

**SUBJ: RECOVERY OF HUMAN LIFE FORM AND SPACE CRAFT NOT**

** EARTH ORIGIN.**

**1. USS WOODHAVEN WAS CONDUCTING MINING SURVEYS OF OUTER RIM SYSTEM WHEN A SPACE CRAFT OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN APPEARED TO COME OUT OF AN NEBULA IN SECTOR 6541. **

**2. THE SPACE CRAFT NEARLY COLLIDED WITH THIS VESSEL. UPON CLOSER INSPECTION IT APPEARED TO BE A SINGLE SEAT FIGHTER AIRCRAFT. INSIDE WAS A WHITE FEMALE AGE 25-30 YEARS OLD WHO WAS UNCONCIOUS. BOTH ON THE SIDE OF THE SPACECRAFT AND ON THE FEMALE'S FLIGHT SUIT WAS THE NAME "CAPTAIN KARA THRACE". THE FIGHTER-TYPE AIRCRAFT DOES NOT APPEAR IN ANY DATA BASE. THERE ARE NO MARKING INDICATING THE CRAFT WAS MANUFACTURED ON EARTH OR ONE OF ITS COLONIES. THUS FAR MARKINGS REFER TO A PLACE CALLED "SCORPIA" AND "GALACTICA BSG-75".**

**3. SPACECRAFT AND PILOT WERE RECOVERED BY THIS VESSEL. PILOT WAS REMOVED AND TAKEN TO MED-LAB. THE PILOT AT THIS TIME REMAINS UNCONSCIOUS. "KARA THRACE" AS THE FEMALE SUBJECT WILL BE REFERED TO FROM NOW ON WILL BE QUARANTINED. AS PER COMPANY ORDERS WE HAVE NOT NOTIFIED GOVERNMENT MILITARY AUTHORITIES UNTIL RECEIVING GUIDANCE FROM CORPORATE HEADQUARTERS.**

**4. SHIP IS CURRENTLY DOCKED AT MINING COLONY ORION 626.**

**FROM: WEYLAND-YUTANI RESEARCH DIVISION**

**TO: CAPTAIN LARKIN USS WOODHAVEN**

**FOR CAPTAIN'S EYES ONLY!!!**

**SUBJ: RECOVERED VESSEL.**

**1. RETURN TO EARTH IMMEDIATELY WITH SUBJECT. IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE SO ENSURE SUBJECT IS NOT INFECTED WITH SPECIES THAT WAS FOUND ON PLANET LV 426.**

**2. GOVERNMENT HAS BEEN NOTIFIED OF SUBJECT BY CORPORATE HEADQUARTERS. ONCE SUBJECT REVIVES INITITATE CONTACT AND BEGIN INTERROGATION OF SUBJECT.**

**FROM: UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF HOMEWORLD SECURITY WASHINGTON D.C.**

**TO: UNITED NATIONS DEPARTMENT OF OFF-WORLD AFFAIRS**

** REPORT ON CONTACT WITH HUMANS FROM TWELVE COLONIES OF KOBOL**

** 1. A MINING SURVEY SHIP UNDER CONTRACT WITH WEYLAND-YUTANI RESCUED A MEMBER OF A UNTIL KNOW HUMAN CIVILIZATION KNOWN AS THE TWELVE COLONIES OF KOBAL TWO MONTHS AGO.**

** 2. THE SUBJECT KNOWN AS CAPTAIN KARA THRACE CLAIMS TO BE A MEMBER OF SAID CIVILIZATIONS'S MILITARY FORCE KNOWN AS COLONIAL FLEET.**

**3. ACCORDING TO CAPT. THRACE, THE TWELVE COLONIES WERE MADE UP OF HUMANS DIVIDED INTO TWELVE TRIBES EACH TRIBE CORRESPONDING TO THE TWELVE SIGNS OF THE ZODIAC. CAPT. THRACE WAS BORN AND RAISED ON THE PLANET CAPRICA, WHICH CORRESPONDS TO THE SIGN CAPRICORN.**

**4. THE TWELVE COLONIES HAVE HAD SPACE TRAVEL CABALIITY FOR CENTURIES. ABOUT 50 YEARS AGO THEY DEVELOPED AI ROBOTS TO ACT AS SOLDIERS IN INTER-COLONIAL FIGHTING. THESE ROBOTS WERE KNOWN AS CYLONS.**

**5. THE CYLONS REBELLED AND STARTED A 12 YEAR WAR AGAINST MAN KIND. EVENTUALLY A TRUCE WAS REACHED AND THE CYLONS LEFT HUMAN CONTROLLED SPACE.**

**6. FOUR YEARS AGO, THE CYLONS RETURNED TO THE TWELVE COLONIES AND ATTACKED THEM WITH NUCLEAR WEAPONS. THE COLONIAL MILITARY FORCE WAS DESTROYED EXCEPT FOR ONE SHIP THE BATTLESTAR GALACTICA. **

**7. THE ONLY HUMAN SURVIVORS WERE THOSE WHO WERE TRAVELING ON SPACE CRAFT AT THE TIME OF THE ATTACKS. ROUGHLY 50,000 HUMANS SURVIVED AND FORMED A FLEET THAT WENT SEARCHING FOR WHAT WAS TO THEIR CULTURE A MYTH: THE THIRTEENTH TRIBE ON EARTH.**

**8. THE FLEET OF SURVIVORS HAS CONTINUED TO WAGE WAR AGAINST THE CYLONS WHO IT MUST BE NOTED NOT ONLY EXIST IN MECHANICAL FORM BUT HUMAN FORM AS WELL. THERE WERE SEVEN KNOWN MODELS (FOUR MALE, THREE FEMALE). **

**9. CAPT. THRACE IS REQUESTING A RESCUE EFFORT BE MADE HER PEOPLE. SHE SAYS THERE ARE AT ESTIMATED 40,000 HUMANS STILL LIVING ON SHIPS. USING NAVIGATION INFORMATION RECOVERED FROM HER SPACECRAFT (KNOWN AS A "VIPER") AND OUR OWN INFORMATION WE HAVE DETERMINED THE PROBABLE LOCATION OF THE COLONIAL FLEET.**

**10. THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT CALLS FOR THE UNITED NATIONS TO SUPPORT A RESCUE EFFORT TO MAKE FIRST CONTACT WITH THE FLEET OF REFUGEES FROM THE TWELVE COLONIES OF KOBOL.**

**11. SEE ATTACHED APPENDIX FOR TRANSCRIPT OF CAPT. THRACE'S DEBRIEF.**

**FROM: WEYLAND-YUTANI MILITARY RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT **

**TO: DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE **

**SUBJ: CAPABILITIES OF COLONIAL MILITARY.**

********************CLASSIFIED***************************

**1. BASED UPON PRELIMINARY STUDIES OF THE VIPER FIGHTER SPACECRAFT FLOWN BY CAPTAIN KARA THRACE REVEALS THAT COLONIAL MILITARY TECHNOLOGY WILL BE OF GREAT ADVANTAGE. IT IS HIGHLY ENCOURAGED THAT OUR GOVERNMENT MAKE INITIAL CONTACT WITH THIS CIVILIZATION.**

**2. RECOMMEND CANCELLATION OF BIO-WEAPONS DEVELOPMENT.**

**3. SEE ATTACHED APPENDIXES FOR DETAILS ON THE VIPER SPECIFICATIONS.**

**NOTE: THIS DEPARTMENT IS STILL ASSESSING THE CYLON THREAT. REPORT WILL BE COMING SOON.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Invasion

USS _Brooklyn_

New York Class Space Destroyer

United States Colonial Navy attached to United Nations Space Command

On Patrol Newton System May 2235

"Lieutenant Gray you stand relieved. Lieutenant Smith now has the bridge".

Lieutenant Junior Grade (Ltjg) Willis Smith was officer of the deck for the midnight-0600 watch aboard the USS _Brooklyn_. He had been in the Colonial Navy for two years. This was his first deep-space deployment. Being one of the most junior officers on the ship meant he usually drew the graveyard watch. The graveyard watch was boring but at least it allowed him to work without the Captain looking over his shoulder.

Lt. Smith was the child of an American father and his mother was from one of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, Caprica to be exact. She had come to Earth with the other survivors with the original Battlestar _Galactica_. Serving in the military was something she expected of her son and so here he was.

The Colonials had found Earth after four years of fighting across the galaxy following the fall of the colonies. Unfortunately the Cylons followed them. They didn't make an invasion though. For the past 25 years they would make raids now and then on the outer colonies of Earth. The Cylons seemed to be testing the defenses and tactics of the humans.

The United States expanded its Colonial fleet to counter the Cylon threat. This fleet combined with the other nations of the world to form the United Nations space command. A whole new fleet of Battlestars, Space Cruisers and Destroyers all built in the shipyards of Weyland Yutani using technology brought to Earth by the Colonials.

The _Brooklyn _was a starship based on the old nuclear submarines. It was carried to carry and deliver nuclear warheads. Unlike the old nuclear subs, they had plenty of bunks for the crew, no sharing beds. Small, sleek ships they served as picket ships around the colonies, waiting for a Cylon baseship to jump in. Their mission was to slow down the Cylons and then engage their own FTL drives, jump out and warn Earth of the Cylons.

Lt. Smith checked in with the crewman manning the ship's scanners. All threat boards were clear. The different ship's department's checked in. Everything was running fine.

"Lieutenant detected a ship jumping into the system". It was Petty Officer Kone, one of the radar operators. "Visual in 30 seconds".

Lt. Smith walked over to Petty Officer Kone's work station. "Identification?" The Lieutenant said.

"Cylon baseship ship sir! It hasn't launched raiders yet!"

"Sound General Quarters. Navigation spin up the FTL and prepare to jump to point Alpha". Weapons start plotting a firing solution. I'm waking the Captain". Lt. Smith gave out commands and snatched up the phone to the Captain Quarters. The phone buzzed once and the Captain, Commander (Cmdr) Alex Rogers picked up.

"Captain, this is the Officer of the Deck Lt. Smith, a Cylon baseship just jumped in. It hasn't launched raiders yet. FTL is spinning up and a firing solution is being plotted."

"I'm on the way." Commander Rogers said. "Good job Mr. Smith."

"Sir, the Cylons have seen us. They just activated jamming." A second Radar operator said.

The _Brooklyn_'s executive Officer (XO) Lieutenant Commander (LtCmdr) Martinez arrived on the bridge. "Sitrep Mr. Smith". He said.

Before Mr. Smith could answer, Petty Officer Kone called out. "Second baseship just jumped in"

"Weapons, we got a firing solution yet?" The XO asked the ship's Weapons Officer.

"Missiles armed and ready sir. Firing solution ready. Working on getting locked onto the second baseship now." The Weapons Officer replied.

The Captain arrived on the bridge. "Captain on the Bridge." Lt. Smith announced. "Mr. Smith I have the bridge you stand relieved. Sitrep"

"We have two Cylon baseships 20 miles out and closing. They have not launched any raiders yet. Cylons have begun attempting to jam our sensors. Radar contact keeps going in and out. We have a firing solution on the first baseship working on the second". Lt. Smith recited to his Captain.

"Comm, prepare a message to fleet headquarters reporting the presence of hostiles. Send a message to _New Caprica_ with our position to get a strike force on the way like yesterday." Cmdr. Rogers ordered. The Battlestar _New Caprica_ was also deployed to the Newton System. She was one FTL jump away.

"Firing Solution ready sir" the Weapons Officer shouted.

"Weapons fire at will. Where are we with FTL?"

"FTL Jump ready in 10 minutes and counting. Clock running now". The Navigation Officer replied.

"Firing missile one now. Firing two now". The _Brooklyn _launched two anti-ship missiles carrying nuclear warheads at the first baseship. A minute later she launched two more missiles at the second. The Cylons answered by launching raiders from both baseships. As the missiles closed in, Cylon's defensive guns opened up.

"Captain raiders will be in contact range in 5 minutes, anti-air systems up and running". The Air defense operator called out from his station.

"Cylons firing on our missiles. Missile One destroyed. Missile two destroyed." There was a minute pause as the second pair of missiles reached the second Cylon baseship.

"Missile three destroyed. Missile four destroyed. Firing Missile five, firing missile six."

"Raiders are on us! Anti-air system engaging targets now". The _Brooklyn'_s electric flak guns opened up on the Cylon raiders. Three raiders were destroyed but there were twenty behind that one.

"Has _New Caprica_ responded to our message Comm?" Commander Rogers asked.

"Alert Vipers have been launched. They should be jumping in any second". Comm Officer responded.

"Missile Five destroyed. Missile six detonated above the second baseship and only caused superficial damage."

"Navigation prepare for jump. Where are those Vipers?" Cmdr. Rogers demanded.

Right on cue twelve Viper Mark VIIIs the Super Viper jumped in to the fight. The Super Viper was the next generation of the Colonial Viper developed by Grumman-Aerospace on Earth. (Weyland-Yutani did not get the contract to produce fighters). It had FTL (faster than light) capability, something previous versions did not have.

"_Brooklyn_ this is _New Caprica _air group flight leader call sign November Charlie six, we are forming a CAP (Combat Air Patrol) for your ship. You are cleared to jump, over."

"November Charlie six this is _Brooklyn _Actual. Roger on your last transmission. We are breaking contact". Cmdr. Rogers turned to his XO. "Jump us out of here".

LtCmdr Martinez picked up the microphone to the ship's intercom. "All hands brace for FTL jump."

_Brooklyn_ disappeared in a flash out of the fight as the Super Vipers began dog fighting with the raiders. Minutes later _New Caprica_ jumped into the scene of the fight along with two escorts the Space Cruisers _USS San Francisco _and _Houston._

The raiders suddenly broke contact and jumped away. The base ships then released a barrage of missiles at the three Earth ships. The missiles exploded around the ships showering them with debris. It was simply a diversion. As the missiles went off the Cylon baseships also jumped away.

United States Colonial Navy Fleet Command

Naval Fleet Activities Mars

The following message was received at the Fleet communications center and passed immediately to the Admiral Keith Washington commander Colonial Navy Fleet.

**From: USS Brooklyn SD-16**

**To: Commander in Chief Colonial Navy Fleet**

**CC: Commander United Nations Combined Fleet**

**Two Cylon baseships jumped into Newton system. Preparing to Engage same.**

Admiral Washington turned to his chief of staff Rear Admiral Robert Chung. "Notify the President and the Joint Chief of Staff. Put the entire fleet on wartime alert."

An hour later a second message arrived:

**From: USS New Caprica BS-4**

**To: Commander in Chief Colonial Navy Fleet**

**Engaged Cylon baseships in contact with USS Brooklyn. Air Wing destroyed 5 Cylon raiders. 0 friendly aircraft lost. before hostile forces broke contact and jumped away. New Caprica and escorts San Francisco and Houston suffered minor damage. USS Brooklyn jumped away safely.**

Admiral Washington was now in his underground command center. He was now talking to the President via secure video conference. His image shared space on a wall sized screen that showed images and information from different sections of the fleet.

"Right now Mr. President we have only one confirmed attack. The Cylons jumped away when our Battlestar arrived. I am keeping the fleet on alert until we figure out if this is just another raid or an all out attack by the Cylons. The UN Fleet commander agrees and all units of the Combined Fleet are on alert as well.

"Keep us informed of the situation Admiral". The President's screen then went blank.

The Commander of the UN combined fleet Admiral Miyagi came on the screen.

"Admiral Washington anymore information from _New Caprica_? Admiral Miyagi asked.

"No sign of the Cylon baseships Admiral. _New Caprica_ has patrol craft out scanning the system".

Both men were interrupted by an officer from Combined Fleet Intelligence (G2) who appeared on the main screen.

"Gentleman, we have reports of multiple Cylon attacks in the outer systems. They are hit and run attacks. Cylon baseships jumped in on what appears to be recon missions. When engaged by our forces they put up a short fight and jumped away. But now they have made an attack against Planet Oberon. Five baseships jumped in and destroyed the Planet's space station with a nuclear warhead. Surface settlements are under attack by raiders. Elements of the fleet are engaging them Battlestars HMS _Repulse_ and _Prince of Wales_ and her escorts. Casualties are high.

"Lieutenant how old is this information?" Admiral Miyagi asked the G2 officer.

"1 hour old sir due to transmission time across space. We received all the reports at one time. Right now our estimate of the enemy's activity is that the smaller attacks were diversions to draw the fleet out. Oberon could be their main effort."

"The fleet is now on wartime posture. Admiral Washington notify your government and inform them that I am formally requesting reinforcements from your fleet to your detachment assigned to Combined Fleet." Admiral Miyagi said.

"I will inform the President and reinforcements have already been identified. It's just a formality of the President releasing the ships." Admiral Washington said.

To Be continued….


	3. Chapter 2: Ensign Agathon

Chapter 2: Ensign Agathon

**A/N: The Super Viper MK VIII is based on the F-18 Super Hornet of the U.S. Navy**

USS Hornet (BS-8)

In Orbit above Earth

One Week before the Cylon Attack.

"Viper 808 this is Hornet LSO. We have you on approach, call the ball". The Landing Signal Officer (LSO) aboard the Battlestar _Hornet _said over the radio to the approaching Viper.

"Hornet this is 808 I have the ball" Came the response from the pilot.

Ensign Hera "Toaster girl" Agathon was the pilot of Viper 808, a Super Viper MK VIIIB assigned to Viper Torpedo/Attack Squadron 8 (VTA-8). VTA-8 was part of Battlestar Air Wing 8(BAW-8) aboard_ Hornet._

"Viper 808 you are level. Cut back on your power and lower your landing gear" the LSO said to Ensign Agathon.

"Roger LSO. Lowering landing gear and cutting power"

"All right Toaster Girl; let's get this right on the first pass." It was Ensign Marty "Poster Child" Henderson; he was the Weapons Officer or "guy in back" in the two seater Super Viper.

The Viper entered the starboard landing bay of _Hornet. _The spacecraft gracefully landed on the steel deck. A deck crewman wearing a bright yellow spacesuit directed Agathon onto a elevator that lowered the Viper into an airlock. Massive doors slid closed overhead sealing the airlock. A second set of massive doors in front of the fighter opened and the Viper entered the hanger deck of the _Hornet._

The Super Viper MK VIIIB was the Torpedo bomber model of the Super Viper series. The A model was a traditional single seat fighter. The B model was a two seat Viper. Its crew consisted of the pilot and the Weapons Officer who handled the offensive weapons, the primary one being the Mako Space Torpedo. The Mako torpedo was designed to deliver a warhead into the guts of a Cylon baseship without having a Battlestar do it. The C model Super Viper primary mission was to take out a baseship's anti- ship defenses. Both the B and C could act as traditional fighters when not carrying a bomb load.

Once on the hanger deck, Toaster Girl opened the cockpit of her Viper, shut the engine down and both she and Poster Child removed their flight helmets. Plane handlers swarmed over the Viper, securing the Viper to the deck and putting a ladder on its side to allow the crew to climb out.

Once they left the spacecraft, the two Ensigns left the hanger deck and headed to the ready room of VTA-8 for a debrief of their training flight. Toaster Girl Agathon had joined the fleet only a month ago. She had to make a set amount of landings aboard a Battlestar to be fully qualified as a Viper pilot in the Navy. So now she had spent the past month making take-offs and landings aboard the spaceship.

Hera Agathon had grown up in Roslin City Texas following the _Galactica_ fleet's arrival to Earth. Roslin City was a town built by Weyland-Yutani to house the Colonial refugees who decided to live on Earth. Other former Colonials chose to live on different planets or nations on Earth. Roslin City was named after the beloved President of the Colonies, Laura Roslin, who died of cancer soon after arriving on Earth.

Hera's parents, Karl and Sharon Agathon had resigned their commissions from the military and went to work for Grumman-Aerospace helping to develop the new Raptor II.

At first Hera and been unique being the first half Cylon, half human child. But as the years went by, the other Cylons who came to Earth had children so Hera became just another kid at Laura Roslin Elementary and Middle School. Her childhood was still interesting. The Eights were remained close to each other and they still looked at Sharon Agathon as a leader, so Hera was constantly surrounded by her mother's "sisters".

Sharon Agathon became very religious on Earth. Since Cylons believed in one god anyway, they easily accepted the three main religions of Earth, Christianity, Judaism, and Islam. Missionaries flooded Roslin City to convert the Colonials. Sharon became a diehard Texas Baptist. She went to church every Sunday taking Hera and her little sister Kara with her. Karl Agathon sometimes went to church but he never really gave up the old gods.

Hera attended Luanne Katraine High School, (named after one of the heroes of _Galactica_'s air wing). She was one of the top students. Hera always planned on joining the military and after graduating high school she went to the Naval Academy. Her parents weren't happy with this decision. They didn't want their daughter dying in a Viper or worse being captured and dissected by the Cylons like a frog in a lab.

To Hera and her generation, being a member of the fleet was not just an obligation but a rite of passage. They had grown up hearing the stories about the exploits of their parents in the exodus from the twelve colonies. It was now their time to become heroes.

For the half Cylon children it was also a way to prove loyalty to the human race. Growing up Hera had been called "Toaster Girl" more than once. Her mother and the other Cylons still got dirty looks from humans, especially those who had survived New Caprica.

Hera received her commission in the Navy and was accepted to flight school. After that she was selected for Viper training something she teased her parents about.

"I made it into Viper school, not bad for the child of two Raptor jocks". She told them.

Upon completion of Viper training with the RAG (Replacement Air Group) Ensign Agathon was assigned to VTA-8 aboard the _Hornet_. Hera had hoped to be stationed aboard the new _Galactica_ (One of the first new Battlestars built by Weyland-Yutani, along with her sister ship a new _Pegasus_.) The _Hornet _however was preparing for a six month deployment to the outer systems so her air wing had priority on air crew.

Hera was now sitting in the ready room for VTA-8 with her back-seater. Video of their landing earlier was being evaluated by the senior LSO in the air wing. Only the new pilots to the squadron were staying aboard ship this week trying to get qualified on Battlestar landings. The rest of the Squadron was back on Earth at Colonial Marine Air Station (CMCAS) Cherry Point North Carolina. The _Hornet _Deployment was scheduled to begin in another two months. At that time VTA-8 and the other Squadrons of the air wing would come aboard the Battlestar and live on her for the next six months.

"So Poster Child, you excited about your date this weekend?" Hera asked Ens. Henderson. Henderson's call sign was "Poster Child" because he considered a "Poster child for movie geeks". He had an encyclopedic knowledge of military movies and a movie collection to match.

"I got the outfit I'm wearing already picked out, right down to my boxers". He replied with a grin.

Marty Henderson had a crush on Ensign Eva Lopez. She was Columbian-Brazilian officer who was the co-pilot of a Raptor II with VR-8 also attached to _Hornet._ The Raptor II was used for transportation and search and rescue operations. She was roommates with Hera back in North Carolina. Henderson had liked Ensign Lopez since for months but wouldn't ask her out. Hera Agathon finally arranged a date for him. It was going to be Saturday night.

"Well maybe I'll get to see them Sunday morning if you get lucky with Lopez". Hera said.

Marty and Hera had been paired up in Viper training. He was a quiet Blackman born and raised in a Mars colony. He had never been to Earth before joining the Navy.

Cylon Command Baseship

Enroute to Human controlled Space

72 Hrs before the Cylon Attack

In the 25 years since the Colonials had found Earth the Cylons had rebuilt their race.

The first thing they did was remove Brother Cavil from power. The Fours and Five models staged a coup and disposed of Cavil and replaced him with an unboxed three.

The first thing the three did was get rid of the last Four and Fives. The Cylons were done with being living tissue. They no longer had resurrection so what was the point. The Cylons would be machines as God meant them to be.

There was now one supreme leader of the Cylons. It now called itself Zoe after the mother of their kind but its subjects called it Empress. The Empress was having an audience with the commander of the Centurions.

"By your command" The Centurion said kneeling before the throne of the Empress. They once again had the ability to speak.

"Is our fleet ready for the final Campaign against mankind?"

"Yes my Empress. We have will have one million raiders prepared for battle. Another million is reserve." The Cylons had spent 25 years building a fleet that dwarfed anything the Humans could ever build. Machines didn't worry about such things as budgets and training.

"Very good my General. We will finally teach the humans the true way."

**A/N: This Chapter gives you a little more background and introduces Hera Agathon. **

**The Cylon Empress is a tribute to the original BSG series. I figured that the Cylons would stop trying to copy mankind and return to their machine roots.**

** I got the idea of the Cylon Empress calling itself Zoe after watching "Caprica". I figured that somewhere in their data bases they would have a record of her and consider Zoe their "Eve". Please comment and review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Call to Arms

Chapter 3: Call to Arms

Hera Agathon's House

Havelock NC

The Day of the Cylon Attack

Hera Agathon planned on sleeping in this morning. The day before she had flown back from the _Hornet _to Cherry Point with Marty Henderson. She had passed her landing qualifications and had the weekend off. She was picked up at the air station by her roommate Ensign Lopez and returned to her apartment in Havelock, the town outside the gates of Cherry Point. The two women shared a dinner of beer and pizza and then called it a night.

It was Hera's phone that woke her up. It was her mother Sharon, checking to see if she had made it back and passed her quals.

Yes mother she told Mrs. Agathon, she had passed. Her mother then told her good job and to make sure she went to church tomorrow.

Hera hung up from her mother and decided to get out of bed and get some breakfast. Hera fixed herself a big bowl of cereal and sat on the couch when she caught herself looking at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a photo of her father with the infamous Kara "Starbuck" Thrace.

Starbuck was a legend to the Colonials. She was still considered the greatest Viper pilot ever. In flight school people from Earth thought most of her exploits were exaggerated, they were obsessed with flying like a fictional character named Han Solo from an old movie called _Star Wars_. If you were from the twelve colonies you wanted to fly like Starbuck. She was the real thing.

The great Starbuck had died over twenty years ago when the Colonials joined by the US Navy tried to destroy the Cylon Colony and failed. Starbuck died a warrior's death, crashing her damaged Viper into a baseship blocking the only escape route. She was awarded the Medal of Honor by the posthumously, the first Colonial to receive that honor.

Hera's parents rarely talked about Starbuck even though they named her sister after her. They would start telling a funny story about her then they would get quiet and change the subject.

"I'm catching up to you Starbuck" Hera said to the picture. "All records are made to be broken".

Eva Lopez came out of her room. Eva was from Columbia. Smaller countries that couldn't have their own space program sent their best and brightest to the U.S. The result was that the U.S. Navy's Colonial fleet was full of foreign nationals. With the creation of the UN Combined Fleet, many were returning to serve in their home country's navies. Eva Lopez chose to stay with the Americans.

"Good morning Toaster Girl" Eva said on her way to the kitchen. Eva was already dressed for the day. She was going to cook dinner for Marty Henderson that night for their first date and needed to get some groceries and with Hera's help clean the house.

"Good morning Coffee" Hera replied. Being Columbian Eva's call sign was naturally "Coffee" as in Columbian Coffee. Eva Lopez could best be described as "even the girls think she's hot". She was very well endowed in the chest area. Hera wondered how she managed to fly. No wonder Marty Henderson and pretty much every other male pilot (and a few females) in the air wing was in love with her.

Hera kept munching on her cereal and was planning to start doing her laundry from a week on ship when her phone rang again. The caller ID said it was a call from the squadron ready room. The caller was Lt. Maritza "Ritz" Vasquez, The squadron's Officer of the Day.

"Toaster Girl this is Ritz. The Cylons are attacking the frontier systems. The whole fleet is on alert. You need to pack a bag and get on base now. The whole squadron is being recalled. This is not a drill."

"Frak Me" Hera said. She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen and saw that Coffee Lopez was looking at the small TV they kept on the kitchen counter and also on her phone. "Coffee we got to go. The war just started again".

One Week Later

VTA-8 Ready Room

USS _Hornet_

In Orbit over the Moon

The air crews of VTA-8 were sitting in their ready room listening to the latest intelligence briefing about the new war given by the Squadron intelligence officer Lt. Roscoe Brown.

The UN combined fleet had retreated from the Planet Oberon. This was the site of the main Cylon assault. The Battlestar HMS _Repulse_ had been lost _Prince of Wales_ was badly damaged. The Cylons had started the Battle of Oberon with just five basestars. Then _ten_ more basestars appeared and the situation became very bad. _Repulse _and _Prince of Wales_ had been joined by the Battlestars _Ark Royal _and _Potemkin._ Their combined air wings were still outnumbered by Cylon raiders which were counted in the thousands. The Colony on the Planet was wiped out by a barrage of nuclear warheads. Nothing was left. The combined fleet was now trying to find where the Cylons would strike next.

_Hornet _was providing a CAP for the Moon along with her sister ship _Wasp._ So far no Cylons had jumped into Earth's solar system but no one was relaxing.

After discussing the tactical situation, Lt. Brown discussed the latest Cylon weapons systems.

"Pilots from the Battlestars at Oberon encountered a new type of raider. The new raiders had tail guns. Instead of turning to face a Viper on their tail, the raiders fired guns and missiles from the rear while continuing on its course. Looks like they evolved again".

"I guess making toast still isn't good enough for your relatives huh Toaster girl" a pilot said to Hera.

"Shut the frak up bitch". She said to the joker without turning in her seat. The word "Frak" was now a common word on Earth.

"All of you shut the frak up and pay attention so maybe you'll live a little longer". It was the Squadron commander, LtCmdr Reuben "Dagger" Mier. "Lt. Brown continue with the briefing".

"Good one Hera" Marty Henderson said to his pilot. The war had canceled his date with Ensign Lopez. In the past week he had managed to sit with her at chow once. _Damn Cylons_.

Office of the Chief of Naval Operations United States Navy

Washington D.C.

**FROM: BUREAU OF NAVAL PERSONNEL**

**TO: REAR ADMIRAL MARGARET EDMONDSON **

**1. You are to assume command immediately of Battlestar strike Group 12(BSG-12)**

**2. You and BSG-12 are then assigned to UNITED NATIONS COMBINED FLEET for duty of an undetermined period.**

Rear Admiral Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson sat in the office of the Chief of Naval Operations (CNO) reading her orders.

"You made it official sir, thank you". The former Raptor pilot said.

"I need my fighting Admiral out there. Besides you helped develop the plan". The CNO said.

Admiral "Racetrack" Edmondson was the last of the original Colonial Officers from _Galactica_ still on active duty. She had survived the debacle that was the attack on the Cylon Colony where Starbuck brought the farm and transferred over to the US Navy.

Racetrack rose through the ranks, serving as a flight instructor, commanding a Viper MK VIII squadron, one of the first new Raptor II squadrons, then CAG of the _Galactica _and _New Caprica _air wings and finally Captain of her own Battlestar the _Enterprise_. She was also one of the most decorated Officers in the Navy, twice awarded the Navy Cross and the Silver Star. It had come at a price. Racetrack had never married nor had children. Back in Roslin City they compared her to the late Admiral Cain.

"I hope the plan actually works this time. The last time we tried this a lot of good people got killed. The damn Cylons couldn't just go away and leave us alone". Admiral Edmondson said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Edmondson we've learned a lot since the last time. It will work. Your plan is as good as anything your Admiral Adama could have thought up. Good luck and good hunting Admiral."

**A/N: I liked the character of Racetrack so I brought her into the story. In this story she didn't die at the Colony but survived and is now an Admiral. Don't worry she won't be an ice queen like Helena Cain.**

"**Basestar" and "Baseship" were both used in the series. I checked on battlestar wiki, either term is correct. For this story I will try to use "Basestar" for use in official reports and "baseship" for regular conversation. **


	5. Chapter 4 Techinical Manual

Chapter 4: Technical Manual

**A/N: This Chapter explains how a Battlestar operates in this story. I want to get the technical stuff out the way so it doesn't interfere with the flow of the story. Input is welcome.**

**VMA-214 is a real Marine Corps Squadron. VTA-8 is a tribute to Torpedo Squadron 8 (also flying of the USS **_**Hornet)**_** destroyed at the Battle of Midway.**

Part I: Command Structure.

Earth is still made up of separate nations that are members of the United Nations. The United States maintains its own space fleet under its own Department of Defense. This space fleet is controlled by the United States Navy.

The United States Navy has the Colonial Navy Fleet or known simply as Colonial Fleet. Colonial Fleet also maintains a Colonial Marine Corps. The mission of the U.S. Colonial Navy and Marine Corps is to defend American colonies across the galaxy.

The European Union, made up of the major European nations such as England, France, Germany, Italy and Russia maintain their own navies in space as well.

When the Colonials arrived on Earth they brought with them the Cylon threat. In response to this threat the United Nations created the Combined United Nations Fleet or Combined Fleet for short. Each nation provides a detachment to the combined fleet. The Combined Fleet also has a Marine Corps The Combined Fleet is on its way to becoming the sole military force for Earth as all nations use the same equipment.

Part II: Weyland Yutani and Battlestars

When the _Galactica _arrived, Earth did not have any FTL capable starships or any ships as large as a Battlestar. Weyland-Yutani Corporation used in lobbyists in both the United States Government and the UN to encourage the building of a fleet of Battlestars. Using technology from the rebel Cylons who had joined the Cylons, Weyland-Yutani was able to produce _Galatica _Class Battlestars in only a few years. Over the past twenty years they have produced the _Essex _class Battlestars and the _Intrepid _class assault ships for the Americans. For the Europeans they built the _Invincible _class.

Part III: Super Vipers, Raptor IIs and The Intruder II.

Weyland-Yutani did not get the contract to build space fighters. That went to Grumman Aerospace, the traditional supplier of naval aircraft.

At first Grumman simply copied the Viper Mark II and Raptors to get some replacements for _Galatica_'s depleted airwing. Meanwhile its Engineers worked with Viper pilots such as Lee Adama to get the next generation of Vipers built.

The Super Viper Mark VIII came from lessons learned from four years of fighting Cylon Raiders. Its most important improvement was a short range FTL drive. The Super Vipers were simple space craft without a complicated computer system that would be vulnerable to Cylon viruses.

The Navy wanted a replacement for the over forty year old Raptor. For the next generation Raptor it wanted a spacecraft that could be dedicated to combat missions only and be able to maneuver just as good as a Viper.

The Intruder II was Grumman's answer. The Intruder carried a crew of two. It served as Electronics warfare platform, jamming Cylon radar and also destroying it with its own offensive weapons. It could serve as an early warning craft for a Battlestar.

The Raptor II's mission was regulated to transporting personnel, Search and Rescue operations and providing close air support for the Marines.

Part IV: USS _Hornet_

The _Hornet _is an _Essex_ Class Battlestar that carries roughly 5,000 men and women. It carries 100+ spacecraft. The ship's crew is about 3,000 and the embarked air wing, BAW-8 is made up of 2,000 personnel.

The air wing is not part of the ship's crew. It is its own command. The Battlestar's crew maintains the ship and takes care of the launching and recovery of the air wing's birds.

Battlestars are no longer expected to fight directly against Cylon baseships. Her mission is to carry the air wing. As a result _Hornet _does not carry offensive nuclear missiles or cannons. Her weapons systems are hundreds of Kinetic energy weapon (KEW) guns used for anti-aircraft defense. The ship vs. ship combat is left to the Space Cruisers and Destroyers.

The CAG is the commander of the air wing. He is a Naval Captain of equal rank to the ship's Captain. he/she answers to the Admiral in command of the Battlestar Strike Group (BSG).

BAW-8 is made up of the following Squadrons:

VTA-8 "The Immortals" (Attack Squadron Super Viper Mark VIII-B)

VMA-214 "The Black Sheep" (Colonial Marine Attack Squadron Super Viper Mark VIII-C)

VF-8 "The Eight Balls" (Fighter Squadron Super Viper Mark VIII-A)

VF-80 "The Last Gunfighters" (Fighter Squadron Super Viper Mark VIII-A)

VE-81 "The Pathfinders" (Electronic Warfare Squadron, Intruder II)

VR-8 "The War Party (Search and Rescue, Transportation Raptor II)

**I hope this Chapter is helpful to you.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Mission

Chapter 5: The Mission

**A/N: Back to the war**

Admiral Edmondson's Conference Room

USS _Hornet_

In Orbit over Earth

Captain Michiko Fuchida, commander of the _Hornet _sat at a conference table waiting for Admiral Edmondson, commander of the new Battlestar Strike Group 12, which as of last week _Hornet _was now attached to. Sitting next to her was the CAG for BAW-8, Captain Eric "Cranberry" Lawrence. The Captains and CAGs from the other ships of the Strike Group also sat at the table.

BSG-12 consisted of the following ships: Battlestars: _Hornet_ (flag ship),_ Wasp, Saratoga, Ranger, and Yorktown._

Cruisers: _Boston, Richmond, Albany, Hartford, Kursk, Stalingrad_

Destroyers: _Nagoya, Kure, Osaka, Champlain, Frontenac, Miles Standish_

Assault Battlestar: _Fallujah _(The Designated SAR ship for the strike group carrying two Raptor II SAR squadron one Super Viper MK VIII-C Squadron, and a company of Colonial Marines to perform TRAP (**T**actical **R**ecovery of **A**ircraft **P**ersonnel) missions).

The purpose of the meeting was to meet the  
Admiral and find out what their mission was to be. All the ships had been on patrol in the Milky Way galaxy waiting for the Cylons to attack if they did except for _Fallujah_. She was in space dock when the fighting started. Now suddenly they were all part of a strike group.

Captain Fuchida was proud her ship had been chosen to be the flagship for the group. Captain Fuchida had been Captain of the_ Hornet _for two years. Before that she was CAG and then XO of the Battlestar _Musashi _which had an all Japanese crew. A former Super Viper pilot her call sign was "Suzume" Japanese for Sparrow. She was also an ace, credited with destroying 15 Cylon raiders.

_Hornet_'s CAG, Cmdr. Lawrence was an Intruder II pilot. He had served under Admiral Edmondson before as a squadron commander when she was CAG for the air wing aboard _New Caprica._ An aggressive pilot he was well respected by his air wing.

_Hornet_ had returned to Earth orbit a few days ago to pick up the Admiral and her staff. Captain Fuchida had seen little of the Admiral since then except to eat dinner together. The Admiral said she wanted to get her office and quarters set up first and would then brief all the commanders at once.

Commander Jane Simpson, the Admiral's aide entered the conference room. "Attention on deck!" she announced. Everyone jumped to their feet and stood at attention.

Admiral Edmondson entered the room. She was still a thin woman after all these years. Her once dark hair, now streaked with grey was worn in a pony tail. She wore the standard olive drab working uniform for the fleet. A waist length Eisenhower jacket and baggy high-waisted trousers held up by suspenders. Under the jacket was a mock necked olive-green t-shirt. On the left breast of the jacket were Admiral Edmondson's original Colonial flight wings. She was the only person still authorized to wear them.

Commodore Richard Delacroix, The Admiral's second in command entered behind her. He was carrying a notebook computer.

"At ease ladies and gentleman, please be seated. Commander you can leave us now" Admiral Edmondson said as she took a seat at the head of the conference table.

"First off I would like to say _Domo Arigato_ to Captain Fuchida and her crew for welcoming my staff and I aboard her ship. Captain Fuchida bowed her head to the Admiral.

"Some of you have served under me before so you know my policy. For those who haven't served under me I'll tell you my policy: do your duty, take care of your crews and kill as many Cylons as you can."

"I'll now cut to the chase and let you know what our mission will be because time is short. The Cylons have started an all out offensive against mankind. To be honest we cannot afford to be in a long term war with them. We kill one Cylon they just pull his replacement off a shelf. They kill one of us we have to train their replacement and our population just went down. The Cylons could bleed us dry very quickly."

"With that being said, years ago the Joint Chiefs of Staff came up with a plan to bring a future conflict to an end quickly. The plan was simple, send a small force deep into Cylon space and destroy their command and control."

"Ladies and gentleman this strike group is going to attack the head of the beast, the Cylon homeworld, the Colony and destroy it once and for all."

All the officers were looking at the Admiral in shock.

Captain Fuchida was the first to speak. "With all due respect Admiral, why attack the Colony now, why not during the past twenty years?"

"A good question Captain, the answer is simple. It took us twenty years to build a fleet strong enough to attempt to attack the Cylon homeworld. Second, it also took us that long to figure out where it was. You see after the last attack against it the Cylons moved it to a different location. Commodore Delacroix if you please show everyone where the Colony is now". Admiral Edmondson said gesturing to her XO.

The Commodore set up his computer on the table and pushed a button. A 3-D picture of a planet in a gas cloud appeared in the middle of the table.

"The new Cylon homeworld is now located on the planet we Colonials know as New Caprica. The Cylons really love irony." Admiral Edmondson said with a small grin. It was Admiral Edmondson who had discovered the planet and later fought in the battle to liberate it.

Commodore Delacroix now took over the briefing. "The planet itself is inside of a nebula that blocks all sensors. The Cylons have countered that by putting several space stations in orbit outside the nebula. Each space station is large enough to dock several baseships." On the 3-D picture images of the Cylon space stations appeared.

"In orbit around the planet itself are more armored space stations and pretty much a whole fleet." The 3-D display now changed to show the planet and its defenses."

Cmdr Lawson, CAG aboard _Ranger _now asked a question.

"Commodore, where did these images come from?"

"Over the years we managed to get a few recon drones there. This is an accumulation of data from those drones. Not all recon missions were successful" The Commodore answered without any emotion. What he meant to say was that the Navy had run various recon missions to New Caprica and the Cylons intercepted so of them.

"It's an air strike impossible." Cmdr Lawrence whispered to Capt. Fuchida.

Commodore Delacroix continued on with his briefing. "It has been determined that a small force could penetrate far enough into the Cylon defenses to launch nuclear weapons at the planet. Admiral Adama assaulted this planet with just one Battlestar and an undermanned air wing. We plan on doing this with five Battlestars with escorts and five complete air wings and one Assault Battlestar to pull our pilots' asses out if they get shot down."

"Actually Commodore we will accomplish this with seven Battlestars not counting the_ Fallujah." _ Admiral Edmondson interrupted. Two more ships will be joining us _Thermopylae _and _Bonhomme Richard_ as well as their escorts. Now please continue Commodore."

Hanger Deck

USS _Hornet_

Toaster Girl Agathon was looking over her Super Viper with her torpedo bomber's Plane Captain Petty Officer Winslow and Poster Child Henderson when squadron XO Lt. Commander Rieko "Tiger" Matsumoto walked up.

"Ensign Agathon, Admiral Edmondson wants to see you ASAP. Get cleaned up and head up to the Admiral's quarters. The CAG came straight from a meeting with the Admiral and said she wanted to see you."

"Yes ma'am, I'm on my way. Poster Child you take care of things here with our bird." Agathon said and then she walked off with LtCmdr Matsumoto.

Admiral's Quarters

15 Minutes Later

Toaster Girl stood outside of the hatch to the Admiral's quarters in a small waiting area. The Admiral's aide had just walked in to announce her.

Agathon wore an olive green flight suit, Standard shipboard attire for air crew. It was designed to be worn under the heavier space flighsuit worn when flying. On the left side was name patch with her rank, name, call sign and wings printed on it. On the right was the squadron patch for VTA-8. On the left shoulder of the suit was BAW-8 patch. On the right a Super-Viper patch. Hera Agathon wore her hair short because it fit better under her flight helmet. A dark blue ball cap also with the squadron patch was stuffed into a leg pocket on the flight suit.

"The Admiral will see you now." Commander Simpson announced. Toaster girl walked into the Admiral's office. She centered herself on the Admiral's desk, stood at attention and said "Ensign Agathon reporting to Admiral Edmondson as ordered".

Admiral Edmondson was sitting behind her desk looking at a small computer screen. She looked up at the young pilot and smiled. "At ease Ensign, have a seat." Agathon sat down in a small chair in front of the Admiral's desk.

"Ensign Hera Agathon, call sign Toaster Girl. I haven't seen you since you were in Junior High School" The Admiral said in Caprican which on Earth was an old form of Greek. The last the Admiral had been to Roslin City was for an annual reunion of the _Galactica _crew ten years ago.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Admiral". Hera replied in the same language. Racetrack Edmondson noted that Agathon's Caprican sounded rough._ She probably doesn't use it too much._ "I'll change back to English Ensign, your Caprican needs work".

"I apologize Admiral. As I got older I stopped using the language of the Colonies."

"I understand Ensign; you grew up more on Earth than anywhere else. Anyway the reason I asked you to come here is because as you know I flew with both of your parents and I wanted to meet the latest Agathon to join the fleet, even if you chose to fly Vipers." Hera smiled at this comment. The Admiral continued. "Make them proud out there. I also want you to have this for luck".

The Admiral handed Hera a worn, faded _Galatica_ patch. "That came from the flight suit I wore all through the exodus. I hope it works for you."

"Thank you Ma'am." Hera said with a hint of emotion in her voice.

"That's all for now Ensign and practice your Caprican."

24 Hours Later

CIC

USS _Hornet_

Admiral Edmondson and Captain Fuchida were both standing in CIC as the fleet prepared to make an FTL jump out of Earth orbit to Pluto. Here they would begin the first leg of the journey to the Cylon colony at New Caprica. They would also link up with _Thermopylae _and _Bonhomme Richard_ at the space station there as well. FTL coordinates had been hand-carried to each vessel in the fleet after the meeting with the Admiral for security reasons.

"Admiral the fleet is prepared to jump. We are going to recover the CAP first once it is relieved by the CAP from _Sun Tzu._" Capt. Fuchicda told the Admiral.

"Very well Captain. Who has the CAP right now?

"_Yorktown_ has her fighters out. _Ranger_ has an Intruder on station as the early warning bird."

Intruder II 758

Call Sign "Rover 5"

On patrol above BSG-12

Rover 5 flew its last circuit above the fleet. So far there were no hostile contacts. They had received message from _Ranger_ that their relief was on the way from the Battlestar _Sun Tzu_. It was 10 minutes out.

Chief Warrant officer (CWO) Sam Kenyatta, Electronic Warfare Officer (EWO) aboard the Intruder was looking at his radar screen he detected someone coming out of an FTL jump.

"Somebody just jumped in 100 miles out, bearing 118 degrees. No Frakkin way, its Cylons!

CWO Kenyatta quickly typed off message to _Ranger _and the flagship:

**FOUR CYLON BASESTARS JUMPED IN 100 MILES OUT FROM FLEET AND CLOSING. RAIDERS LAUNCHING.**

_Hornet _CIC

"Captain Four Basestars jumped in. CAP is engaging." The watch officer in CIC informed Capt. Fuchida. Seconds later, _Hornet_'s radar picked up multiple hostile contacts headed their way.

"Launch the alert fighters now. Sound General Quarters!" Capt. Fuchida shouted.

_General quarters, general quarters! All hands report to battle stations. Set condition one throughout the ship. Flight quarters, flight quarters, flight quarters to launch alert fighters!_

To be continued……


	7. Chapter 6: First Blood

Chapter 6: First Blood

CIC

USS _Hornet_

Flagship BSG-12

In 25 years the Cylons had never ventured into Earth's Solar System. Now four baseships had jumped into Earth's orbit. Non-combatant ships began engaging their FTL drives and jumping out of the way of the developing battle.

_You Toasters couldn't make it easy. I was going to make some FTL jumps and nuke your homeworld but you had to come to me first._ Admiral Edmondson thought to herself bitterly.

Admiral Edmondson moved to the Flag CIC, a smaller room next to the main CIC also known as "The Admiral's Corner" to take charge of the space battle now developing. Her staff was already assembling there. She took a seat in a command chair. Her aide handed her a small earpiece that allowed her to talk to the other ships in the strike group.

Hanging from the ceiling above the command chair was a flat screen monitor. It clicked on showing the faces of each Ship's Captain, including Capt. Fuchida. The Admiral began snapping off orders.

"Spread your ships out. I want to know the minute the counter-strike air group is assembled and which CAG is leading it."

"Admiral, we are prepared to close in to the Cylon Basestars, waiting for your orders" The Captain of the Space Cruiser _Boston_, Capt. Rozellitold the Admiral.

"Negative Captain. Hold in place and prepare to engage incoming raiders. That applies to all other escort Captains as well." There was a chorus of "aye, ma'am" coming from the monitor.

"Comm, patch me through to headquarters ASAP and the commander of _Sun Tzu _strike group."

The Battlestar _Sun Tzu _was built and crewed by the Chinese. (The People's Republic of China (PRC) turned down Weyland-Yutani's offer to build them Battlestars). Along with her sister ship _Kublai Khan_ they made up they made up their own strike group along with the Star Cruisers _Beijing, Shanghai, Tianjin, _and _Harbin. _

"Commander _Sun Tzu _strike group is already on the line Admiral waiting for you". The CIC comm. Operator said.

"200 Cylon Raiders 50 miles out and closing. They are launching missiles." A CIC radar operator called out. "Two missiles inbound to _Hornet_"

Admiral Edmondson's conversation with her counterpart aboard _Sun Tzu_ would have to wait as _Hornet'_s anti-air weapons opened up. The Battlestar shook as both missiles detonated outside the hull.

The voice of _Hornet_'s XO Commander Pierre Leclerc crackled in the Admiral's earpiece.

"Our guns took out the missles. No damage to the ship. The Cylon raider force is splitting up. Approximately 150 raiders are coming at us. The rest are headed toward Earth."

"Have _Yorktown_ send a squadron after the small group. _Hornet_'s air wing will go after the Baseships

with _Sun Tzu._ Everything else will defend the fleet." The Admiral ordered. "Let me talk to the Chinese Admiral now".

The face of Admiral Chang of People's Republic of China Space Command (PRCSC) appeared on the Admiral's monitor.

"Admiral Chang, this is Admiral Edmondson. one of my air wings is on the way to assist you in fighting the Cylon baseships. My ships will not engage until I have spoken to higher headquarters in the next few minutes."

"Very well Admiral Edmondson. Right now I think your Super Vipers will be enough unless the Cylons move in more Basestars. My air wing commander is awaiting communication with your air wing now." The Chinese Admiral then hung up.

"CNO (Chief of Naval Operations) waiting to talk to you Admiral". Commodore Delacroix whispered into the Admiral's free ear.

The Commodore handed the Admiral a small hand phone. "This is Admiral Edmondson".

"Racetrack let me get a sitrep." The CNO said.

"Sir, we have four Cylon Basestars who have launched raiders. I am holding my group back with the exception of one my air wings as a reserve in case things get bad. We have a mission to start and I feel we can't afford the loss a Battlestar."

"I understand Racetrack. Fighters are on their way up from the planet now. Get the situation under control and then continue on with your primary mission. CNO out".

"Admiral, the air wing is launched and on its way to the target. Captain Lawrence is leading. Our fighters are now engaging both groups of Cylons"

Admiral Racetrack Edmondson sat back in her command chair and waited.

_Hornet_ Hanger Deck

Hera Agathon was being strapped into the cockpit of her Super Viper. Her plane crew swarmed around her aircraft making last minute adjustments before her torpedo bomber was pushed into the launch tube.

As usual, Agathon and her back-seater Henderson had been on standby alert. As the junior Ensigns in the squadron they were always put on alert and would remain there until some more new junior pilots, "nuggets" arrived. That was the tradition in the naval aviation community.

Being on standby alert meant their plane was fueled and armed and ready to be launched as part of an air strike if needed. All that had to be loaded was their torpedoes. Ready alert meant your plane was in the launch tube with the crew in the cockpit ready to go.

"Good hunting ma'am". It was Petty Officer Mary Herodotus an aviation mechanic who worked on Agathon's plane. She was also half Cylon; her mother was a Six and was also from Roslin City, a few years younger than Hera. "Give 'em hell from the Evens" (as in "even numbers". It is a name young ethnic Cylons call themselves on Earth since their parents are all 2, 6 and 8 models).

"Damn right I will". Hera answered. Eva "Coffee" Lopez came up next. She was wearing her space flight suit also. She gave Hera a mock salute and waved to Marty Henderson. She then took off across the hanger bay to her Raptor.

Hera lowered the Canopy of the cockpit and turned her attention to her instruments. "You ready to go Poster Child?" She asked her back-seater.

"Let's rock" was all he said. Hera powered up the Super Viper and rolled forward into a launch tube. Launch tube crewman, wearing bright green jerseys and helmets guided Hera into place. They then ran out of the way and a metal door behind the Super viper slid down sealing off the tube from the hanger deck.

"Viper 808 the tube is sealed. Rev up to full power" This command came from the "Shooter" the Launch Officer over the radio.

"Revving up to full power" Hera repeated.

"Launch tube is open, depressurizing now. Prepare for launch." The Shooter said. A metal door in front of the Super Viper slid down into the deck. The Super Viper rocked as air was sucked out into space.

Hera now turned her head to her left. A small TV screen showed her the face of the Shooter. Above the TV screen was a red light with a camera lenses next to it.

"Viper 808 you are cleared to launch". The red light turned green. Hera snapped her head forward and her plane was flung into space.

The Super Viper cleared the launch tube in seconds. Hera started her forward thrusters and started flying the fighter-bomber. She turned the Viper to the left and started flying in a race track pattern above _Hornet _to catch up with the other planes already launched and allow those launched after her to catch up.

In minutes Hera caught up with her flight leader Cmdr. Tiger Matsumoto. There were four VTA-8 planes in the strike force: The Squadron XO, Cmdr Matsumoto, Hera Agathon, Lt. Joe "Rib eye" Brown and Lt. Sandra "Cherry Pie" Moore. Their aircraft were identified by a black "I" painted on the tail of the Super Viper. They also had Shark's teeth painted on the front of the plane. The rest of the strike group was four C-model Super Vipers from the Marine Squadron VMA-214, two Intruder IIs from VE-81 and eight fighters from VF-80. Capt. Lawrence, the CAG was flying one of the Intruder IIs. Additional planes were being loaded in _Hornet_'s hanger bay for a second strike.

The CAG came over a secure radio channel and talked to his pilots. "Listen up this is a standard strike. The Intruders will go in first and shut down the Cylon radar and fire control. The Marines will go in next and try to soften them up more. The torpedo bombers are the knockout punch. The fighters will punch a hole in through the fighter screen. The Chinese will be with us. Good hunting. Now go weapons hot".

Hera released the safety on the fire button controlling the plane's two KEW cannon. In the back seat, Marty Henderson hit a button arming the Mako torpedoes in the bomb bay.

Hera's thought about a saying she always heard growing up in Roslin City especially when playing sports in high school. "You have to become a razor, a weapon". _I gotta become a razor now_ Hera thought to herself.

Cmdr. Matsumoto spoke over the radio. "Toaster Girl this is Tiger, stay on my wing until I tell you to make your run. Stay focused."

"Roger Tiger, Toaster Girl out". Hera replied and concentrated on flying her Super Viper.

The _Hornet_ strike force moved into formation. Up ahead they could see the four base ships under attack by the Chinese Space Cruisers.

"Raiders coming in at twelve o'clock. Tighten it up!" The CAG called out over the radio. The Eight fighters from VF-80 moved to the front of the formation.

"Friendly fighters coming up from three o'clock low" The CAG called out again over the radio.

Eight Chinese Tiger fighters (The Chinese version of the Viper) joined the formation. Minutes later the first raiders came in firing. The Chinese chased after them.

"Everyone on after burners we're going in." The CAG ordered. The formation roared in toward the four baseships which were in a diamond shaped formation.

"Target the baseship in the center" The CAG ordered.

Hera looked ahead. She could see the baseships lit up in the darkness of space by their anti-aircraft guns. The old Cylon basestars had no AA weapons. They always relied on their raiders to protect from the Vipers. That had cost them during the Exodus. Now they had plenty of them. Once again the Cylons had evolved.

**A/N: Next chapter the actual attack on the Cylons and what the second bunch of Cylon raiders is up to. **


	8. Chapter 7: Killing Cylons

Chapter 7: Killing Cylons is our business

Admiral Edmondson's CIC

USS _Hornet_

Admiral Racetrack Edmondson was watching three separate battles going on at the same time. The first was _Hornet's_ BAW-8 attacking four Cylon Basestars. The second fight was the rest of the strike group's fighters dealing with 150+ Cylon raiders. Finally there was one of _Yorktown_'s fighter squadrons VF-18 going after a second group of 50+ cylon raiders.

All the Admiral could do was sit back, wait and watch. But that's what happens when you're the Admiral. You sit by the radio and hope your commanders do their job.

Super Viper Fighter Squadron VF-18 "The Rattlers"

Enroute to intercept Fifty Cylon Raiders

VF-18 was supposed to have assumed the CAP once the strike group had finished its FTL jump to Pluto. Now they were chasing after a bunch of raiders headed for Earth.

The squadron was being led by Commander Harry "Deuce" Handler. During the squadron's last deployment to the outer rim systems, they didn't encounter any Cylons, now space was full of them.

"Remember, the Cylons have tail guns, so watch out" Cmdr. Handler warned his pilots.

The _Yorktown_ Super Vipers caught up to the Cylons. The Cylons were flying escort for two heavy raiders. Cmdr. Handler found this troubling. The Cylons were up to something very bad.

Twenty Super Vipers climbed in altitude and then dove down on the Cylon formation. Cmdr. Handler was flying with his wing man, Lt. Maggie "Ladybug" McIntyre. Even though this was her first deployment, Lt. McIntyre was a good pilot so the Commander flew with her to improve her skills.

"We're going after the leaders Ladybug" The Commander said. "Let's see if we can bust up this formation Tally Ho!"

VF-18 destroyed two raiders on the first pass, but half the Cylons stayed with the Heavy Raiders, the rest went after the Super Vipers.

"Skipper, you got a bandit on your tail" Ladybug called out. "I'm sliding back to get the shot." She slowed her plane down and maneuvered onto the Raider's tail. It quickly fired a burst from its tail guns nearly hitting her. The Raider also fired its forward guns at Deuce Handler.

"Frak me Skipper, let's try this again." Ladybug switched from guns to one of her air to air missiles and fired. She got lucky and hit the Cylon. Missiles weren't always used too often because the Cylons jammed them too quickly.

"Splash one Raider". Ladybug said in triumph. She then pulled up next to her squadron leader. Together they returned to the make another pass at the Cylon formation.

VF-18 downed a total of 10 raiders during the running fight against the Cylons but lost two of their fighters. One pilot was killed and the second forced to eject and was rescued later by a Raptor.

The Cylons now reached Gateway Station, the massive Weyland-Yutani space station. Instead of attacking it they kept on going. By now two squadrons of Royal Air Force (RAF) Super Vipers from Earth's surface had reached the Cylons and took over.

The two Cylon Heavy raiders each released a large missile and turned away from the planet headed back to their Baseship. The RAF got one of the Heavy Raiders and started mixing it up with the smaller raiders.

Everything was going well until another Cylon Basestar came out of an FTL jump and launched its Raiders at the RAF squadrons.

London England

The missiles the Cylons launched were living machines like everything else in the Cylon world. The two missiles were programmed to target themselves at the closet city they found upon entering orbit. In this case it was London. Once they actually entered the atmosphere, the warheads separated from the main rocket and started their own engines. Surface to Air (SAM) missiles were fired at the warheads to intercept them. The warheads jammed their guidance.

The two warheads landed near the Thames River burying themselves in the river bed. After sinking a few feet they detonated taking a chunk of London with them. They also caused a mini-tidal wave that sent water rushing both upstream and downstream.

The Cylons had tested these missiles years before on known to some humans as "Predators". The test was very successful.

_Hornet_ CIC

Admiral Edmondson read the message from Earth:

** TWO NON-NUCLEAR WARHEADS DETONATED HEART OF LONDON. CASULTIES UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME. **

The Admiral turned to Commodore Delacroix. "Destroy those damn Baseships before they jump away. Launch the second strike. Get _Yorktown_'s fighters back here to help out _Hornet_'s attack.

"No can-do Admiral". Commodore Delacroix replied. "A fifth Cylon Basestar just jumped in."

"Motherfrakker." The Admiral swore.

_Sun Tzu/Hornet _strike Force

Attacking Four Cylon Basestars

Hera Agathon's stomach felt like it was tied in a knot. The air strike against the Basestars had run into the Cylons attacking the American and Chinese Battlestars and defending their own ships.

"Stay in formation, ignore the dogfights and stay on course for those Basestars". The CAG ordered over the radio.

American and Chinese Super Vipers flew ahead of the attack planes acting like blockers in a football game.

Hera gripped the stick control of her Super Viper and followed every twist and turn Cmdr. Matsumoto made. Raiders came at them head on, firing. The two torpedo bombers fired bursts at them with their cannons and kept on going. Hera hit one Raider in its "head" destroying it.

"Nice shooting Toaster Girl" Marty said from his back seat. "Now get us close to that Basestar so I can get rid of these torpedoes."

"Roger that Poster Child now be quiet so I can keep from crashing into something."

Suddenly the Cylon Raiders stop charging in. They were replaced by cannon and missile fire from the Basestars themselves.

The two Intruders leading the attack fired off decoy drones and then fired off their own anti-radar missiles at the Cylons. Explosions appeared on the Cylon ship.

The Marines from VMA-214 went in next. The four Marine fighter-bombers flew in abreast. They fired off their missiles and dived under the central Basestar. Hera saw one Marine Super Viper's explode as the flight made its dive.

Commander Tiger Matsumoto came on over the radio. "Here we Immortals. Me and Toaster Girl are making the first pass. We will break left after coming off the target. Ribeye and Cherry Pie, come in after us."

"Torpedoes are locked on Target". Poster Child said into the radio.

"Fire your torpedoes on my command". Cmdr. Matsumoto said. She began counting down. "5, 4,3,2,1...now!"

Cmdr. Matsumoto and Agathon launched their missiles together then made a climbing turn to the left. On the monitor in front of him, Poster Child tracked their two torpedoes hurtling toward the Cylon base ship.

"Both torpedoes running smooth, shit, Cylons killed one, second one still going. It's a hit!"

Hera continued to turn the Super Viper away from the Baseship. She glanced over her right shoulder and saw her torpedo explode. There was still all kinds of AA fire flying through the air. The Basestar was now behind and below. Poster Child Henderson watched the last two torpedo bombers climb out of their attack run. Another explosion ripped the Basestar apart. He saw a second basestar explode. _The Chinese must have killed one too_ he thought.

The strike force re-formed. The Marine squadron had lost one plane. Three fighters from VF-80 were gone. As they headed back to _Hornet, _the second strike passed them by.

Hera Agathon tried to concentrate on flying. She was physically shaking. She really didn't feel very Starbuck-ish.

_Hornet_ CIC

"Admiral the Cylons jumped away before our second strike to get to them. Two Basestars were destroyed. The one in Earth orbit also jumped away after picking up the survivors of their attack on London." Commander Delacroix reported to his Admiral.

"Get me the CNO on the line Commodore. Have it sent to my cabin." Admiral Edmondson got up from her chair and left the CIC.

By the time she reached her cabin the CNO was on the phone waiting for her. He didn't waste any time giving her marching orders.

"Racetrack, you have 24 hours to get your strike group reorganized. You will continue on with your primary mission. There will be no more delays. The UN wants a counterattack against the Cylons immediately."

"That's what I wanted to hear Admiral. I will need replacement planes and pilots before leaving the system." Admiral Edmondson told her boss.

"They will be waiting for you at Pluto. Good Luck and good hunting."


	9. Chapter 8: Back on Track

Chapter 8: Back on Track

Commander's Meeting

USS_ Hornet_

In orbit over the Planet Pluto

72 hours after engaging the Cylons over Earth

Admiral Edmondson was meeting with her commanders once again to go over their after-action reports of the recent battle over Earth.

BSG-12 was now in orbit around Pluto. The strike group restocked on ammunition expended in combat from the Naval Logistics Station on Pluto's surface. Replacement pilots had also arrived from Earth as promised by higher headquarters. Admiral Edmondson wanted to get to the Cylon Colony as soon as possible and she wanted the strike group to go fully loaded.

At the moment the Admiral was going over casualty figures.

"This strike group's spacecraft destroyed sixty raiders and one Basestar in a two hour period. Not included in that figure is what the Chinese and British destroyed."

"Ladies and Gentleman let me tell you we got lucky. The Cylons had to have been testing our defenses. They jumped in five baseships just to make sure their missiles blew a chunk of London away and sacrificed two baseships in the process. They could have jumped in a hundred baseships and nuked our fleet and the whole damn planet. This makes our mission to destroy the Cylon Colony more crucial. As I told you before, mankind cannot afford to get involved in a long drawn-out conflict against the Cylons."

"From this planet it will take us a month to get to the Cylon Colony making a series of FTL jumps." Admiral Edmondson thought of the irony of that. If the Colonials had known where they were going when they arrived at the planet that would become New Caprica, they could have reached Earth's solar system in a month.

"We will leave Pluto in twenty four hours. Each ship will have the coordinates for all FTL jumps. Each ship's Captain and CAG has a copy of the basic mission plan. Once underway you will brief your officers. At the last jump point before the colony we will make final adjustments based information we'll get from a final recon."

"There will be a recon mission Admiral?" Captain Lawrence, _Hornet's _CAG asked.

"Yes there will be. A Marine Recon team has already left for the Cylon Colony. They will be inserted onto New Caprica before we get there. You weren't informed of this for security reasons naturally. Also another part of our mission will be the recovery of this recon team." The Admiral answered without any emotion.

"Captain Lawrence it is a good thing you asked that question because I've decided that when we get to New Caprica you will be leading the main strike."

USS _Geronimo_

Enroute to the Cylon Colony at New Caprica

The USS _Geronimo _had left Mars the day Admiral Edmondson assumed command of BSG-12. _Geronimo_ was a Stealth Star Destroyer. Officially its mission was to combat pirates and smugglers in the outer system colonies. Unofficially the ship spied on the colonies of other Earth nations and occasionally slipped into Cylon space.

For this mission _Geronimo_ was carrying a four man Colonial Marine Recon team and a stealth Raptor to carry them. Their mission was simple. The Raptor would deliver the Recon team on New Caprica. The Marines would find what the Cylons had built on New Caprica and set up some targeting sensors to hopefully guide the Super Vipers or nuclear missiles to a target. The Raptor would return, pick them up and then if all worked well There wouldn't be any Cylons left on New Caprica after that. It should be a piece of cake.

The Palace of the Empress

Cylon Colony (Formerly known as New Caprica)

Her Majesty Zoe, First Empress of the Cylons had returned to her palace on what was now the Cylon home world.

After the Humans attacked the Colony, the Three model now known as Zoe had moved the Colony from its location next to a black hole to here where the Colonials had built New Caprica. The location was a good one. The gas cloud would hide them from sensors and the humans would never think to look for them here. As far as they were concerned the Cylons had nuked the planet after the Battle of New Caprica. There was also plenty of Tylium to mine here.

The Cylons found the remains of the human settlement and some wreckage from the battle still floating in space. The Empress Zoe ordered the Colony to land on the surface of the planet and also ordered her palace be built where the settlement of New Caprica once stood.

The Empress also ordered the planet be heavily fortified. If by chance the Humans did find this new home world they would pay dearly if they tried to attack. Massive space stations had been put in orbit outside the gas nebula surrounding the planet and in orbit over the planet as well. New Caprica also became the home for the new Cylon fleet. There were dozens of basestars in orbit at any given time.

Eventually the damn Humans found the Cylons here. Their probes never got past the space stations. The Cylons did allow a probe to get through in order to let the humans see what waited for them and hopefully scare them. The scare tactic must have worked because the Humans never sent any of their precious Battlestars to attempt an attack.

The Empress Zoe was no fool though. In war you eventually had to take the fight to your enemy. The Humans would have to come here some day and try to destroy them. She also knew that human pride would make them want to attack here.

The Cylons made this human reaction part of their plan. Let the Humans come to them. Then the Cylons could destroy the human fleet at their leisure. Attacking Earth had been the bait. Now the question would the humans bite?

The new Cylon plan did not involve genocide. That plan had failed. Obviously it wasn't God's plan it had been Cavil's plan. The Cylons would make the humans re-boot. Destroy their cities and space ships and make them a primitive people again. Then the Cylons would show them the true path. They were halfway there. At least most of the Earth people believed in One God rather than like many like the heathen Colonials.

Weyland-Yutani Spaceport

Moon of Charon

Hera Agathon was being interviewed by a television reporter in a lounge of the Weyland-Yutani Spaceport. The Spaceport was in orbit over Charon, one of Pluto's moons. It served as a resupply/rest-stop for Weyland-Yutani ships entering and leaving the solar system.

When BSG-12 arrived at Pluto, a detachment of Super Vipers was sent to the Spaceport along with a platoon of Marines to provide security in case the Cylons made an appearance.

The four planes from VT-8 that participated in the attack on the Cylon Basestars made up the detachment. Two planes flew CAP around Charon while the other two planes sat on alert. One plane carried Mako Torpedoes while the second acted as a fighter escort.

There was another reason Hera and her squadron mates were at the Spaceport. When the air wing returned to _Hornet _after the battle, one of the Marine pilots confronted Hera and made comments about "her cousins killing a good Marine".

A fight broke out between the two pilots right on the hanger deck. The CAG decided the two groups needed some time away from each other and the VT-8 pilots went to Charon while the Marines went to the Naval Station on Pluto.

The television news crew had come out to the fleet along with the replacement pilots from Earth. They had interviewed the other members of the Basestar Strike aboard _Hornet_ and had now come to Charon to interview the torpedo-bomber crews and wait for a return flight to Earth.

Hera Agathon was too a good a story to pass. The first half-Cylon child born and the first half-Cylon to enter the fleet had just happened to take part in a battle defending Earth.

The Interviewer asked Hera what she thought about fighting Cylons. Her reply was:

"To me it's the same as fighting people. It's not just another machine you kill; it's some poor bastard who is fighting you because it's what he does."


	10. Chapter 9: Home Front

Chapter 9: Home Front

Roslin City Texas

It was 8AM and Sharon Agathon was getting ready to go to work at the Grumman factory when her phone rang. Her husband Karl was on the way back from North Carolina where he had been packing up their daughter Hera's house. She figured it might be him. Caller ID said it was from a television news station in Houston.

"Mrs. Agathon this is Maria Gonzalez with the Houston News Network. The military just released the story that your daughter Ensign Hera Agathon took part in the recent battle in Earth orbit. She helped destroy a Cylon basestar. We would like to interview you and find out what you think."

"Miss Gonzalez, I didn't know my daughter was in battle." Sharon Agathon replied.

"Mrs. Agathon turn your television on. We will run the story again. We are speaking to you live on air."

Sharon turned on her television and sure enough Maria Gonzalez, an anchor person with the Houston News Network was sitting at a desk while behind her an interview with Hera Agathon recorded days earlier at the space station at Charon played in the background.

Sharon smiled and could think of only one thing to say: "I guess she can fly better than both of her parents".

In the past whenever the Cylons conducted raids, the media would descend on Roslin City. They would interview former Colonial officers from _Galactica _as well as Cylons.

Lee Adama was the most popular military commentator for the media. After serving as a consultant with Grumman, Lee established the Museum of the Twelve Colonies and Research Center. The Museum housed all that remained of Colonial Culture. Lee Adama was now considered the expert on everything Colonial as far as Earth natives were concerned.

As a result of him creating the museum, the University of Texas opened a small campus in Roslin City. The school had an impressive anthropology department. There was also an impressive bio-medicine facility funded by Weyland-Yutani. Lee Adama had also helped to publish his father's memoirs "_The Last Admiral: The Life of William "Husker" Adama"._ The book was now required reading at various military academies. (Hera Agathon had to read it in order to pass a leadership course her third year at the Naval Academy).

While Sharon Agathon was talking with the Houston network, Lee Adama was on the air with a major news network that broadcast throughout space. Joining him was a Six, Congressman Sonja Faust. (Many Sixes took the last name Faust in honor of one of the original leaders of the Cylon Civil War, Natalie Faust.)

Ms. Faust was well known to the media. During the past twenty five years she had been promoting good relations between the humanoid Cylons and the people of Earth. She was also the first Cylon to hold public office in Texas as a member of the state senate. She now represented Roslin City's part of Texas in the U.S. Congress.

"Ensign Agathon and the other children of Cylons are once again proving their loyalty to the human race every day in this war. Our people will continue to defend against the tyranny of the mechanical Cylons." The congressman said.

"I've known Hera Agathon her whole life. We are all proud of her carrying on the tradition of serving in the fleet. She shows that the apple does not fall too far from the tree. I had the honor to serve with her parents as well as Admiral Margaret Edmondson another one of the heroes from the original _Galactica." _Lee Adama said with pride.

News reports mentioned that Battlestar Group 12 under the command of Admiral Margaret Edmondson was currently of patrol in the outer systems.

In China, the American contribution to the fight against the Cylons was downplayed of course. The Chinese celebrated the "great victory of the Battlestar _Sun Tzu_ in saving Earth."

The Human race needed the good news. The death toll of London had reached 100,000.

Meanwhile the Cylons had made several more raids into the solar system causing heavy damage to space stations and destroying many freighters.

On these raids the Cylons no longer sent their Basestars. They were starting to use more FTL missiles. The Cylons would simply send a missile to a planet via FTL and have it hit whatever target got in its way be it a space station, starship or a city.

The FTL missile attacks were causing heavy damage to space stations and colonies across the galaxy. The United Nations was being accused of not doing enough about the Cylon threat. The big question was when was there going to be a major counter offensive against the Cylons?

**A/N: A short Chapter to show what is going on back at home. I also wanted to visit some the original characters and see what they have been up to in the past twenty five years.**


	11. Chapter 10: Jumping

Chapter 10: Jumping

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had to think of some new material.**

**I am making a change in the Battlestars under the command of Admiral Edmondson.**

USS _Hornet_

Battlestar Group (BSG) 12

Hawking System

0600AM

Two weeks into the journey to New Caprica

Admiral Racetrack Edmondson was trying to sleep when her fleet came out of its latest FTL jump.

The Admiral felt her stomach heave as _Hornet_ slowed to normal speed. Normally FTL jumps didn't bother her but making constant jumps for two weeks could break a person down. The last time she remembered making this many jumps was at the beginning of the Exodus when the fleet was jumping every 33 minutes.

The ship's intercom came to life. "_All hands recover from FTL jump. Flight Quarters, flight. Quarters, flight quarters to launch the CAP. The smoking lamp is out while transferring fuel."_

The phone rang next to Racetrack's bunk. The image of her aide Commander Jane Simpson appeared on the view screen.

"Admiral this is your wake-up call. The fleet has completed its FTL jump. All ships have completed the jump. Do you want breakfast sent down to your quarters Admiral?"

"Negative, I'll have breakfast in the wardroom in about 45 minutes. Meet me there".

Racetrack showered and put on a flight suit. Today she was going to fly over to USS _Ranger _and have a talk with the CAG there. On the fleet's last jump an Intruder II aboard _Ranger_ had crashed making a landing due to pilot error. No one was injured but an airplane was down and right now they couldn't afford to lose any aircraft. Admiral Edmondson wanted as many aircraft as possible available for the New Caprica mission. She had passed orders to avoid taking unnecessary chances with all birds. It was time for a good old fashioned butt chewing.

0700

Officer's Wardroom

Admiral Edmondson was having her first cup of coffee with Commodore Delacroix. So far there were no hostile contacts found on radar. The Hawking system was the last friendly system the battle group would jump into. Friendly did not make it safe though. The Cylons were making raids in the system so the fleet had its guard up.

The fleet would remain here for 24 hours. Communications back to fleet headquarters would be made and the FTL systems would be checked and prepared for the next jump. Navigation would also check their course to New Caprica.

Commander Simpson, the Admiral's aide came over to the table carrying a small computer.

"Admiral, I've loaded the current CAP roster onto your computer. _Thermopolaye _has the feet CAP right now. Your Raptor will depart at 0900 for _Ranger."_

The Battlestars _Thermopolaye_ and _Bonhomme Richard_ had joined the battle group as planned at Pluto. They also brought the Starcruisers _Juneau, Houston,_ and Stardestroyers _George Custer,_ _Hillary Clinton._

"Thank you commander, have a seat and join us for breakfast." The Admiral said.

1000AM

Fleet CAP

Intruder II 231

Call sign "Big Eye 1"

Big Eye 1 was the early warning/flight control bird for the CAP this morning. The crew of the Intruder II was pilot Lt. William "Smokey" Collins and Lt. Albert "Cheesehead" Nordstrom. They were from VE-4 flying off of the Battlestar _Thermopylae_.

So far the morning had been quiet. The only exciting thing to happen so far was that the Admiral had flown from _Hornet_ to _Ranger._ Both Collins and Nordstrom had been warned over the radio that the Admiral would be flying today so they needed to be extra vigilant. They were also warned that the Admiral might be listening in on the radio net so keep the talk professional.

Lt. Nordstrom watched his radar screens and listened for any transmissions from main CAP control aboard _Thermopolaye_. CAP control would notify Big Eye 1 of all launches of friendly aircraft. Right now the ship was preparing to launch a tanker Raptor to re-fuel the CAP fighters.

"Big Eye 1 this CAP control. Tanker bird launching now."

Seconds later a green blip appeared on Lt. Nordstrom's radar screen indentifying the Raptor. He tracked it as it moved toward the waiting CAP fighters.

"CAP control this is Big Eye I have the tanker and I am tracking now."

"Roger Big Eye 1 CAP control out" The Intruder continued making its orbit over the fleet. The plane was passing _Thermopolaye_ and the Starcruiser _Houston_ when a Cylon Heavy Raider jumped out of FTL.

A Cylon Baseship operating in the Hawking system had detected several ships coming out of FTL and sent the Heavy Raider to investigate.

"CAP control this Big Eye 1, Cylon just jumped in we have visual" Smokey Collins shouted into his radio. "Cheesehead jam their ass now." Smokey then turned the Intruder into an orbit above the incoming raider

Cheesehead started the auto scan to find the Cylon's radar frequency. The Cylon jammed them first. The Cylon then launched a missile at the incoming intruder.

"He launched a missile at us and it's locked on Smokey!" Cheesehead told his pilot.

The Intruder began popping off small drones to draw to the missile away. It was too late. The missile exploded under the Intruder killing Lt. Collins and Nordstrom.

The Heavy Raider meanwhile had already jumped in away.

USS _Ranger_

Office of the CAG

Admiral Edmondson was reading over the preliminary accident report of the crash of the Intruder II aboard _Ranger. _In peacetime the pilot would be grounded but they were in the middle of an operation so the pilot would remain on flight status. He might be needed over New Caprica when the fleet got there.

"Admiral Edmondson, we have situation. A Cylon Heavy Raider jumped in and destroyed an Intruder before jumping away". Commander Delacroix said. "The fleet is spinning up FTL now and preparing to jump to emergency coordinates."

USS _Thermopolaye_

Captain Ellen Singh, the ship's captain was with the CAG, Captain Reba "Slingshot" Orr in CIC waiting to make the FTL jump. The ship was recovering its CAP fighters which did not have a chance to re-fuel before the Cylon showed up.

"Launch the alert fighters. Get the SAR Raptor to recover the bodies. Tell the CAP combat landings are authorized." Captain Orr ordered.

"CAG, once the SAR bird has recovered the bodies, have them jump to the rendezvous site along with the alert fighters. We don't have time to recover them. The Cylons will be here any minute." Captain Singh said.

"Roger Skipper" Capt. Orr turned to relay the order when she was interrupted by a radar operator.

"FTL jump detected. Incoming missile, nuclear type!"

The last two CAP fighters had just landed when the missile appeared along side _Thermopolaye. _The Cylon missile corrected itself and turned toward the ship.

"Jump us out now!" Captain Singh yelled.

"The missiles too close!" The Navigation Officer called out

The ship's auto weapons system locked onto the missile and fired detonating the missile near the port landing. The blast wave was still close enough to damage the ship. The blast wave tore into the deck of the landing bay destroying the CAP fighters and causing the elevator to the hanger deck to collapse.

"Damage control report!" Captain Singh yelled.

"We have a hull breach Captain. Port elevator's knocked out. The whole landing pod is tore up." The XO of the ship Commander Alex Summers replied. "We can't jump in this condition Skipper".

**A/N: I decided to use terms like "aircraft" and airplane" in the story because it sounds more hardcore than "spacecraft". I would like to think that the naval aviation community would continue to use traditional terms in the future.**


	12. Chapter 11: Aftermath

Chapter 11: Aftermath

**Introduction: Admiral Racetrack Edmondson is not a happy woman right now.**

USS _Ranger_

CIC

1215PM

Hawking System

Admiral Edmondson was still aboard _Ranger_ in the aftermath of the missile strike against _Thermopylae. _

"Send the following message to Admiral Miyagi marked urgent" The Admiral ordered her aide Commander Simpson. The Commander began typing on a handheld computer as the Admiral spoke:

**From: Commander BSG-12**

**To: Commander Combined Fleet**

**CC: Commander U.S. Colonial Fleet, Commander Naval Operations.**

**USS Thermopylae damaged by a Cylon nuclear missile. Heavy casualties reported. The ship unable to continue present mission at this time. I respectfully request nearest Battlestar in this sector be released to my command so that BSG-12 can continue present mission. I intend to accomplish present mission.**

"Admiral what do you intend to do with _Thermopylae_?" Commander Simpson asked.

"Captain Singh will jump her ship back to Pluto. Her air wing will remain here in the Hawking system to kill any Cylons that come creeping around here looking for us. If Combined Fleet rejects my request, then we squeeze as many of _Thermopylae_'s planes on the remaining Battlestars we have and continue the mission. We will continue the mission no matter what". The Admiral said with no emotion in her voice. "Now send the message please. We are wasting time". 

** "**Aye Aye Admiral" Commander Simpson said and she left to send the message.

Commodore Delacroix meanwhile was talking on a phone with Captain Singh getting an update of the situation.

"Admiral Captain Singh says they have the damaged area of the port hanger bay sealed off but there is radioactive contamination. The exact death toll is unknown but twenty five crewmen have been confirmed dead and twelve pilots were killed. They were the pilots and plane handlers for the alert fighters in the launch tubes when the nuke blast occurred." Commodore Delacroix explained.

"Have we found the Cylons that did this yet? The Admiral asked getting angry now.

"Negative Admiral. They sent a raider to see if their missile hit anything but it jumped away before we could shoot it down. No sign of the baseship. It probably jumped away right after launching its missile." The Commodore explained.

"Of course it jumped away. The Cylons are computers with legs. They always do the logical thing. As soon as they confirmed the ship was hit they jumped away. It was a win-win situation for them. Either destroyed or damaged they took out a Battlestar and part of his air wing. Godsdamned toasters." The Admiral swore.

24 hours later

USS _Hornet_

Admiral Edmondson's Quarters

Admiral Edmondson read the reply from Combined Fleet Headquarters:

**From: Commander Combined Fleet Headquarter**

**To: Commander Battlestar Group 12**

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA and escorts will rendezvous with your Battlegroup at current location. BATTLESTAR THERMOPLAYE will return to closet repair facility. BATTLESTAR AIRWING 14 currently attached to THERMOPLAYE will be held in Combined Fleet Reserve.**

There was a second message marked "For Admiral Edmondson's eyes only":

**Racetrack,**

** I thought you would appreciate having the second**__**Galactica with you on this mission. The United Nations really wants some results right now. Send the Toasters to Hell. **

**Admiral Miyagi**

Racetrack leaned back in her chair. The Three Fates were really playing with her now. The second Battlestar to bear the name _Galactica _would be going with her back to New Caprica.

Commander Simpson was standing in front of the Admiral's desk waiting for a reply.

"How far away is _Galactica_?" Racetrack asked her aide.

"She is in this system Admiral. She should be here within the next 24 hours if the ship received this message via FTL comm they same time as us."

"Good. As soon as _Galactica_ gets here I want to see both the Captain and CAG".

**A/N: You really thought I would send Racetrack back to New Caprica to nuke the Cylons without a Battlestar named **_**Galactica**_**?**


	13. Chapter 12: Mid Season Break

**Author's Note:**

**Because I have taken so long updating my story, I have decided to call this break "a mid-season break" like the TV Show. **

**Season 1.5 of "Battlestar Galactica: The Next Generation" is coming soon.**

** I apologize for not having Hera Agathon appear for several chapters. Ensign Agathon will be back as BSG-12 finally arrives at the Cylon Colony to take on the Cylons.**


End file.
